A typical wireless node includes a radio frequency (RF) transceiver and a host microcontroller unit (MCU) or programmable logic to control the RF transceiver. Requiring a MCU or programmable logic in combination with the RF transceiver increases cost to manufacture, device board or die space, and shortens battery operating life because of increased power demand of the MCU (or programmable logic) in combination with the RF transceiver.